


Just Can't Get Enough

by WildAboutChrisEvans



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAboutChrisEvans/pseuds/WildAboutChrisEvans
Summary: During his Broadway debut in Lobby Hero, actor Chris Evans is unable to get enough of Alexandria Mathers after a night of passion. Too bad his lover wants nothing to do with him. Will Chris convince Alexandria to agree on a fling or will he be stuck with only memories of their time together?





	Just Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back to writing! This is a new fic I’m starting. For the fans of All's Fair In Love & War, it's being rewritten a bit and will be posted again sometime in May. I hope you enjoy this story. Also, this story takes place in 2018, a week or two after Chris’ first showing of Lobby Hero on Broadway. It’s been almost a month since he broke up with Jenny Slate and he does not have that godforsaken mustache. Instead, he looks similar to the Meet The Press event in February 2018. There is also some other changing of dates, like Mike Capuano’s campaign event. It’s not in May but in April.

##  Chapter One: Why You Acting Like You Own This Pussy?

Rain poured overhead as [Alex ](https://pics.wikifeet.com/Gabrielle-Dennis-Feet-2716945.jpg)and her close gal pals ran inside the Gansevoort Hotel, heading straight inside the adjoining nightclub, Provocateur. Music blasted from the speakers whilst sweaty bodies moved against each other in a very sensual manner. Alex quickly shifted her gaze and her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

This wasn’t her cup of tea, not her scene at all. She much preferred having a couple of cocktails at 48 Lounge instead of being in this loud place surrounded by strangers that were only seconds away from fucking on the dancefloor. The group of women migrated to a nearby booth, settling themselves before ordering a round of shots.

At the mere mention of the word, Alex’s body tensed, her shoulders buddled together and she bit her bottom lip nervously. She played with the hem of her dress, a sleek [ Elizabeth & James mini ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.net-a-porter.com%2Fus%2Fen%2Fproduct%2F927660%2FElizabeth_and_James%2Fcaressa-crepe-mini-dress&t=ZWEzNjc4YTkyOTBhMzdmMWU1MGFlZjI1MmU0ZWJiMzY2OWU0ODc0YSw3ODliZThkZWY1YzYzYjExZDgwYTEzZmJkNTMwYTdjMjMzN2JhNGNk) borrowed from Nakita’s closet. The friend in question, Nakita Ambrose, wasted no time and began dancing in her seat, twerking without a care in the world. Nakita’s movements envied those of a video vixen and it wasn’t long until she garnered attention from men.

“Nakita,” Alex seethed, chastising the woman. “Cut it out.” She slapped her arm for added measure, causing Nakita to halt her motions and shoot her a glare.

“C’mon now with this shit!” she complained, hitting Alex back. “It’s Friday night! Loosen up a bit, Miss Debutante! I swear to God you need to get some dick!”

Her comments made their other friend, Taylor, giggle. Alex rolled her eyes. She was growing tired of hearing how she should loosen up or maybe take on a lover, not to mention the teasings about her upbringing was beginning to get old.

She crossed her arms over her chest and heaved a sigh. Unfortunately for her, she had an image to uphold. As the youngest daughter of the renowned Judge [ Reginald E. Mathers, Sr. ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F88%2Faa%2F4b%2F88aa4bf694e0f66583d7e911a58f4a1f.jpg&t=ZThlMDE5NDdmMWJiNmUwMzExNGQxY2Q0MmEyNmJmNWE4MWM3ZDJhMiw1OTNjMDZlZjBiMWZlZmM2M2RlZGMxODUyMWY4NTU2YTU3MjA5ZGI5) , she had to look and act a certain way. Her mother, [ Denise ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.gq-magazin.de%2Fvar%2Fgq%2Fstorage%2Fimages%2Fmedia%2Fimages%2Fartikelbilder%2Funterhaltung%2Fsuits_quer2%2F6762252-1-ger-DE%2Fsuits_quer_article_landscape.jpg&t=YjBlNGQyNmU4NjQ4ZGY5YmI2NDRmY2IzOTlmYzU0Zjg3NGEyYjZkMCwxY2Y0YzliNWI3Y2IzOWNhYzYzZDlmZTQ1NmNlNDRiYWQ5YjZkZjgy) , groomed both her and her elder sister, Isabella, to be perfect societal women. And that required a lot of self-control and decorum. Lord knows how much Alex would love to dance the night away without any inhibitions, yet she was unable to do so. The Mathers’ is one of the most prominent African-American families in Maryland. They mingled with the White upper-class, ambassadors, the Obamas, and even a couple of royals. If her mother found out that she was shaking her ass like some Atlanta stripper, best believe [ Denise Anne Mathers ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.gq-magazin.de%2Fvar%2Fgq%2Fstorage%2Fimages%2Fmedia%2Fimages%2Fartikelbilder%2Funterhaltung%2Fsuits_quer2%2F6762252-1-ger-DE%2Fsuits_quer_article_landscape.jpg&t=YjBlNGQyNmU4NjQ4ZGY5YmI2NDRmY2IzOTlmYzU0Zjg3NGEyYjZkMCwxY2Y0YzliNWI3Y2IzOWNhYzYzZDlmZTQ1NmNlNDRiYWQ5YjZkZjgy) would string her daughter’s neck with the quickness.

Her mother was already on her back about finding a husband, and Alex didn’t need to give her any more reasons to interfere with her livelihood. Thus far, her mother ranted and raved about settling down and her decision to move to New York. Her art consulting firm was a success, and just a few days ago, she acquired a multimillion-dollar contract with tech mogul, Gregory Purcell, also known as the Black Elon Musk, hence was the cause for her being here, in the midst of absolute madness.

Alex gently turned down offers of men asking her to dance or buy her a drink. Her friends, however, had sex on their minds, and after assuring them that she’ll be okay by herself, Taylor and Nakita made their way to the dancefloor. A smile tugged her red-coated lips; she was finally alone. Grabbing her [ Gucci Dinoysus bag ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.matchesfashion.com%2Fus%2Fproducts%2FGucci-Dinoysus-GG-velvet-mini-shoulder-bag--1215820&t=MDFhNGZjNDQwMzJhYzAyODVmNDdiNDZkMmM2ZmZkMmU2NTM0MThkNiw2ZDViODZmZjQ5NGY4YWY1ZGU2MGY4M2JmYTBhZWJjNTJlMjRmYTkz) , she pulled out her iPhone and checked emails from her clients. Her job as a private art consultant kept her insanely busy as well as accompanying her family in events. Denise wanted her to be a socialite, like her sister, yet Alex had planned out her career. While her younger brother, [ Reggie Jr. ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpeopleysk2.s3-us-west-2.amazonaws.com%2Fperson-images%252FJordan%2BCalloway_5a8b4817b012ca1600de2347.jpg&t=ODRkZDIxODRjMmFiMDBmZjBhNWQwN2YzNjBkNDNlN2U2MzBhYjJkZSwzOTg5ODM5MzNkZDVjNTNmNDU3NzdiMjQ3YmY4ODU4NzU1YWQ0Mzc0), followed their father’s footsteps in law, Alexandria decided to pursue art.

In the beginning, it was difficult, and she had to work twice as hard to prove her worth. Now, she had her own firm—Mathers Art Consulting—and was making good bank. Her eyes narrowed into thin slits as soon as she received a text message from her mother.

 **Mother Dearest 😈😈😈:** I’m not asking you again, Alexandria Josephine. I want you there at Capuano’s event in Boston. Your family needs you.

 _Nice guilt tripping, Mother._ Her fingers flashed across the keyboard in a blur. Alex’s focus centered around her reply to her mother, and she didn’t notice a pair of blue eyes watching her every move from the bar.

The pair of dazzling baby blues belonged to none other than Chris Evans. He took leisurely sips of his bourbon as he gazed at the brown-skinned beauty. She looked barely legal and he guessed her age to be a solid twenty-two. A bit young for his liking, but she had a body to die for. Her face was just as breathtaking as her body and he hurriedly downed the rest of his drink in order to stroll over to her. A woman as beautiful as herself shouldn’t be left alone. He took it upon himself, as Captain America no less, to get acquainted with her.

His strides towards her were confident, the epitome of a bad boy comprised of equally bad decisions. Chris had to get back in the dating game. After his second breakup with Jenny, he decided that he needed to stop going back to his exes and try something new, or someone in that case.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted another man making his way to her. Unlike Chris, this man looked like he was going to give her trouble. He joked and laugh with his buddies then sauntered over in her direction. Chris made a beeline and sat next to her.

Alex shot the mysterious man a curious glance before her face contorted into an angry snarl.

“I know I’m late baby. Sorry,” he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Have you ordered yet?” Chris cut his eyes to the man, who stepped back and pivoted on his foot, returning to his friends. Once out of earshot, he removed his arm, giving her a boyish smirk.

“What the fuck?”

“He was gonna be trouble, so I thought I’ll help you out. You’re welcome.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as she scooted further away from him. “I’m perfectly capable of handling myself. No need for a superhero.”

Chris chuckled at the irony of her words. “I’m sure you could, but trust me, he was going to be a big pain in your ass.”

Alex did a thorough once-over at the man sitting next to her. He wasn’t bad looking. As a matter of fact, he was quite handsome. Tall, about six feet or so, with an athletic build, no doubt he had amazing abs. His blue eyes, however, were perfection and were framed by the longest eyelashes she ever saw on a guy. She squinted in confusion, trying desperately to figure out why he looked so familiar to her. He had one of those faces, and she felt like she saw him before. “Thanks. Glad to see that I have a guardian angel. You came along rather quick though.”

“Yeah….about that…” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and let out an awkward laugh.

Just then, a light bulb went off inside Alex’s head. “Oh my goodness, you were doing the same thing as he was! You were trying to make a move on me!”

“No I wasn’t,” he fibbed.

“Liar.”

He wasn’t able to keep a straight face and ultimately decided to tell her the truth. “Okay, alright? I was trying to make a move.”

“You ain’t shit, you know that?” Her face was of pure disgust. “Damn, men really are trash.”

“Hey, hey, I was trying to make conversation, okay?” He held up his hands in surrender. “Maybe even buy you a drink. Nothing more.”

Alex tilted her head to the side. The gesture was extremely adorable in Chris’ opinion and it made her look even more appealing. “Mmmhmm. So, you’re telling me that you weren’t looking to get in my panties?”

“No.”

“Liar,” she scoffed.

“Fine, I’ll be honest.”

“Finally,” was her sarcastic response.

“I mean if you told me you wanted to get a room and get naked, I wouldn’t refuse. Yet I’m not gonna force you into doing anything you wouldn’t want to do.”

“Really? Are you being truthful this time?” Alex wanted to call his bluff and rule him off as another horny man expecting that every woman in the world owes him sex, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. There was something about the way he stared at her with those piercing blue eyes of his that made her believe him. He had trusting eyes, and that could be dangerous.

“I am.”

She gulped at the low timbre of his voice, diverting her gaze to her lap. This wasn’t the right time or place for her to be caught up in him. She didn’t need any distractions. _Play it cool, Alex_ , she thought. Suddenly, her back straightened and her chin jutted out defiantly. “Good for you, I guess. Too bad I’m not interested.”

“In what exactly?” he wondered, licking his lips seductively. “A conversation or a hot romp in the sheets?”

 _Why does he have to do that?!_ She inwardly screamed at herself for slowly becoming a victim to his flirtatious advances. He was playing her, and she reminded herself that she had to do the same. Alex smiled widely and picked up her glass of wine. “Neither,” she said then took a long sip of her drink.

He returned her smile with one of his own. “Oh, I see how it is.”   _So she wanna this game, eh? Fine, I’ll play it._ Chris relaxed in his seat, getting as comfortable as he could; he was going to stay here for a bit.

His arm rested around the back of the booth and his legs separated in that infamous manspreading manner.

_What the fuck is he doing?_

“Do you come here often?”

Alex gave him an indignant look. “What kind of small talk is this? Didn’t I tell you that I’m not interested?”

“Can’t a man chill? Goodness, you are so rude,” he teased and once he saw the frown on her face, he instantly apologized. “I’m sorry, it’s a joke.”

“How ‘bout you go back to where you came from?”

“That’s not nice. We’re booth buddies.” He pouted cutely. “At least tell me your name.”

She crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes stubbornly. “No.”

“Nice to meet you, No, I’m Chris.” He was in a joking mood, and she wasn’t for it. His smile faltered and he heaved a sigh. “Alright, do you really want me to go?”

“Yes!”

“Really really?”

“Why is it so hard for you to understand—”

“Sir, would you like to order a drink?” asked a server. The young man literally appeared out of thin air. Chris grinned like a child on Christmas Day. This gave him the opportunity to stay a little longer.

“Of course, I would like a bourbon on the rocks and a refill of whatever she’s having.”

Alex cleared her throat, interrupting their chitchat. “Hi, yes, he was just leaving, so there’s no need for him to order—”

“Ignore her,” Chris voiced abruptly, slipping the server a fifty dollar bill. “Just get us our drinks.”

“Excuse me!” gasped Alex, utterly flabbergasted. _He got some fucking nerve!_

The server glanced frantically back and forth between the couple. He blinked rapidly, clearly uncomfortable by the scene in front of him. In the end, the young man took Chris’ money and practically ran to the bar.

“What the fuck are you doing? You have to leave right now!”

“Do I?” he retorted, dismissively, arching an eyebrow. “Come on, can we start over or something? At least tell me your name, sweetheart.”

“I’m not your sweetheart!”

Shrugging, he muttered, “Okay, my bad.”

There was a pregnant pause. Then, with a frustrated huff, she finally told him her name. “Alex.”

“Beautiful name.” His blue eyes sparkled with mischief and his lips formed a friendly smile. “Alexandra?”

“Alexandria,” she corrected.

“Like in the Virginian city?”

“No,” she harrumphed. “The Egyptian city, after—”

“Alexander the Great,” finished Chris. “Your parents must be history buffs.”

“Sort of,” she replied, leaning back in her spot in the booth. “We’re named after famous Black people and African places.”

Interest piqued, Chris moved closer to Alex. “We? You have siblings?”

“Yeah, a brother and a sister.” She told him about how her sister was named after Sojourner Truth, whose birth name was Isabella Baumfree and her brother was named after her father, yet his middle name was in tribute to African-American poet Langston Hughes.

Surprisingly, after a few more drinks in her system, Alex loosened up, so much so that she soon found herself laughing hysterically at his childhood stories.

Chris’ eyes were hooded with both arousal and the effects of alcohol. They were having a good time and he didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want this night to end, therefore he was going to do everything in his power to prolong it. “You wanna dance?” he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Without hesitation, she nodded slowly and grabbed her things, walking hand-in-hand with Chris to the dance floor. Alex wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, still in disbelief that she was in this position. Who would’ve thought that she’d be dancing with him? After their little tiff earlier, she would never guess that she’ll soon be in his strong arms and grinding provocatively against him.

Perhaps Nakita was right all along, she needed a night of freedom, a night of fun. Just one night wouldn’t kill her. And to her shock, she trusted Chris enough for him to be a one-night stand.

Her body erupted in flames of desire. Alex couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or her raging hormones, but something was the cause for her touching Chris. Her hands hovered around his chest, feeling the planes of his muscles before making their way down to his crotch. Poor Chris was hard as a rock and she bit her bottom lip sexily, her eyes transfixed on his enticing baby blues. He leaned into her, his mouth placing a soft, sensual kiss on her earlobe.

_Fuck yes!_

She silently begged for him to touch her, and he eventually answered her prayers. At first, his touches were slow, as if preparing her for the night ahead. He kissed her lips and neck, causing Alex to throw her head back and moan. “Chris….”

Alex called out his name in a husky whisper and it made his erection grow significantly. She wanted this just as much as he did, and he was going to give it to her.

“Let’s get out of here.” The apartment he was renting during his stint on Broadway wasn’t too far from the nightclub, yet he wasn’t sure if he could wait that long to have her. They needed to get a room right now before he ripped off this dress of hers and fuck her into oblivion on the dance floor.

“Okay, let me tell my friends.”

They separated and he watched as she left to go find her friends. Nakita and Taylor were found rather easily; the two women were near the DJ station. When she told them that she was heading off with a guy, the squealed with excitement.

“Text us his info,” Taylor told her and Alex did as she was instructed.

“And the room number,” added Nakita.

“Gotcha,” Alex said.

Her friends smiled as wide as the Cheshire Cat. “Have fun,” they sing-song in unison.

Alex flipped them her middle finger and sashayed back to Chris. They exited the club and hurried to the hotel desk. Luckily, the Superior room was available for the night and the couple rushed to the elevator. She sent a text to Nakita with the room details, yet it wasn’t fast for Chris’ liking. His lips trailed the exposed skin of her neck and collarbone. Alex moaned delightfully as his skilled hands massaged her breasts and buttocks.

Their lips moved in sync, tongues battling for dominance and they were so enraptured with each other that they didn’t realize they made it to their floor.

Inside the room, she immediately pushed Chris down onto the bed. He smiled seductively and watched intently as she stripped, removing her clothing one article at a time.

He groaned out his impatience. “Come on, baby.” She disrobed as fast as she could and Chris’ mouth watered at the sight of her naked body. She was stunning. Her breasts were full, a nice C-cup that would undoubtedly fit perfectly in his hands and her curvy hips made him let out a breathless moan. A couple of stretch marks were spread across her bottom and that only made her more desirable. She was natural, unequivocally so, and Chris yearned to be inside her.  “Bring that ass over here. I have something for you.”

“Do you? Is it nice and big?”

“It is.”

Alex licked her lips at the thought of his dick. “Is it hard?”

“How ‘bout you come and find out?”

You didn’t have to tell her twice. She climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. He caressed her curves as their mouths fused together. Slowly by surely, Chris’ clothing was removed from his body until there was nothing left but smooth skin. Her hands explored the lines of his various tattoos and he reached over to his pants pocket to retrieve a condom from his wallet. As they switched positions, Chris sheathed himself then positioned his hard-on at her entrance. She gawked at the size.

“I’ll go slow,” He tells her then eased inside of her, carefully watching her face for any discomfort. Once she reassured him that she was okay, he started at a steady pace. Alex’s legs encased his waist as she met him thrust for thrust.

Pleasure overtook her entire being. They rocked together in harmony, overwhelmed by the throes of unadulterated passion. Chris fucked her relentlessly, submerging himself balls deep inside her pussy. She felt so good around him and the little noises she made cheered him on.

“Yes! Yes! Oh my fucking God! Yes! Chris!”

He buried his head in the crook of her neck, placing sloppy kisses on her sweaty skin. Alex moaned to the high heavens, her nails digging half-moon indents into his back. Chris growled and pumped harder into her. His thrusts were erratic, frenzied; he gave her everything he had.

Sounds from their lovemaking filled the hotel room. Alex’s screams became louder and Chris’ grunts deepened as his orgasm drew closer. Her orgasm was approaching as well, and Alex felt the familiar coiling within her stomach.

A few thrusts later, Chris’ eyes connected with her brown ones and he moved his hips, hitting her g-spot at just the right angle, sending her over the edge. Her pleased moan dissolved into a scream as her body shook from her orgasm. He wasn’t too far behind, groaning loudly before ejaculating. They laid like that for several moments until Chris got up to take care of the condom.

He walked back to her, pulled on his boxers, and took his place behind her for post-coital spooning. “You were amazing,” he sighed, kissing her hair tenderly. “I’m all up for another round if you want. Maybe we can try doggy?”

“Mmm, I like doggy a lot,” she replied softly, snuggling into his warm embrace.

“Give me ten minutes. I’m afraid I’m not as young as you.” Chris chuckled at his joke. Thirty-seven was just around the corner, and even though his libido was still completely fine, it still took a bit of time to grow hard once more.

A confused expression emerged on Alex’s face. Turning over to face him, she asked, “How young do you think I am?”

“Twenty-two?”

“Ha!” She laughed at his answer. “Twenty-two?” she repeated and he nodded. “I’m thirty years old.”

“How?!” There was no way she was thirty years old. He shook his head in disbelief. “I don’t believe you.”

“Believe it.”

“If you’re thirty then I’m thirty-two because there’s no way that you and I are only a few years apart.”

Now she wondered just how old he was. “And how old are you?”

“Thirty-six,” he mumbled.

Her eyebrows rose in bewilderment. “Wow, you look good.”

“Do I?” His tone was low and full of skepticism. “Don’t lie, Alex.”

“I’m not lying,” she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. “You look really good.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Chris tightened his hold on her, distracting her with a smattering of butterfly kisses on her breasts. No more talking about ages, he wanted to continue their night of fun. Semi-aroused, Chris rubbed his growing erection at the junction between her legs. Alex briskly caught on to what he was trying to do and responded by sliding a hand inside his boxers to stroke his penis.

He reacted accordingly, growling like a possessive wolf, flipping her onto her stomach. She yelped as he played with her slick folds from behind. Alex moaned, moving her hips rhythmically whilst Chris’ fingers toyed with her clitoris. A finger then entered her moist depths, sliding in and out in haste, causing wonderful sensations to envelop her body.

Deeming her nice and ready, Chris grabbed another condom from his wallet and pushed his thick member into her, giving her no time to adjust, and proceeded to pound into her like a madman. His hands gripped her bottom, spreading her ass cheeks apart in order to watch himself enter her pussy.

Skin loudly slapped against skin as he fucked her. Alex mewled, calling out his name like a needy siren, prompting him to give her an open-handed smack on the bum, gradually increasing both the speed and force of his thrusts until he was burned out. He managed to last a solid hour before cumming, spurting his seed inside the rubber barrier.

Sated and spent, Chris collapsed on her, using both his to stabilize his weight. “Goddammit, girl,” he verbalized, trying to catch his breath. Rolling off of her, he returned to his side of the King-sized bed, giving her a small grin. “I almost died.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“I’m not.”

She sucked her teeth. “Whatever.”

They chatted for another hour then spooned as sleep soon overtook their bodies.                                               

* * *

 

Early morning sunlight wafted through the curtains. Alex stirred, whining as the clanging of a jackhammer ruined her peaceful slumber. Her eyes shot open and she glanced around, wiping her face groggily. Chris slept on like the dead, sprawled out on the bed, the blankets barely covering his manhood. A tiny grin formed on her mouth. Last night was simply incredible, but sadly, she had to face reality. Getting up slowly, Alex checked her phone, discovering that she had missed eleven calls from Nakita and two from her mother.

“Shit,” she mumbled to herself. In haste, she dressed and grabbed her belongings, writing a quick note to her lover then ran out of the room as fast her [ Aquazzura heels ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.matchesfashion.com%2Fus%2Fproducts%2FAquazzura-Optic-105-leopard-print-sandals-1211159&t=ZDg3ZTU1NDA5OTA3Y2ZiOWVhMGU4MTgxYTgwNGIyMmE3Y2VmZmY3ZCxhNDU4NzczNzJkNjgwNzdiYzIyZTVlYThlZjQwYTc4MTEwODhhZGNh) could carry her.

The slam from the door caused him to wake. Squinting his eyes, he scanned the room. His plans of having breakfast with Alex—and possibly another round of sex—were snatched away from him. The only remnant of their night was a note, a thank-you note no less. He could only laugh at his predicament.

“So much for getting her number.”

                       **************

A week has passed since her passionate night with Chris. Her body missed his touch, not to mention that amazing dick of his. He could work it like so well, better than any of her exes. That night was on impulse, and she chided herself for wanting more. She was too busy for a relationship. Besides, her family, especially her mother, would scrutinize him. Although her parents would surely like whoever she was dating, Alex didn’t quite believe that they would be gung-ho about her dating a White man. They much preferred their children dating inside their race, informing them that it was much easier.

She took a sip of her wine, perusing the space for her father’s friend, Mike Capuano, campaign fundraiser. There were a lot of members from the Congressional Black Caucus, including Congressman John Lewis. Her father and grandfather, along with Congressman John Lewis, endorsed Mike, yet Alex was leaning towards his opponent, Ayanna Pressley, however, she could never say that aloud. Her mother would skin her alive. Speaking of the bossy Mathers matriarch, Denise made her rounds, speaking to numerous people. Her elder sister, Isabella, was by her side, and Alex practically groaned when she spotted her mother show off Izzy’s engagement ring. The huge four-carat diamond sparkled brightly underneath the fluorescent lights inside Boston’s Fairmont Copley. Her fiance, Assistant District Attorney Joshua Williams, wasn’t too far away, conversing with their father and Capuano.

Alex was extremely happy for her sister. They were very close, only two years apart, and she couldn’t wait for the wedding. Nonetheless, that didn’t go without saying that their mother favored Isabella and treated her with the highest regard.

A tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. She diverted her eyes to stare up at her little brother, Reggie. The twenty-year-old towered above her. And even though she was wearing four-inch [ heels ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.net-a-porter.com%2Fus%2Fen%2Fproduct%2F1051474%2FStuart_Weitzman%2Fnudistsong-patent-leather-sandals&t=ZTEzYTE4MmY1NzA2NWRjNDhkOWI5ZTRkM2I4MWYwYzY4NTMyNTI1MSw4NTQ2ZmNiMGIwZGIxNTBiYjc2ZDRjMmFhM2ZjMTlkOTFmNWZhNWRl), he still had about three inches on her, standing at an impressive six-two.

“Are you doing okay?” he questioned, giving her a hug.

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to me, Al,” said Reggie in an accusing tone. Sometimes, he acted way to grown up and worried about her a tad too much for her liking.

“I’m happy to see you,” Alex responded, changing the subject. “How’s school?” Reggie was a sophomore at Morehouse College majoring in pre-law.

“Why do you always do that?”

“Do what?” she feigned innocence. “I can’t worry about my brother?”

Reggie rolled his eyes. “Just tell me the truth, Alexandria.”

Alex played with her [ Birks earrings ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.maisonbirks.com%2Fen%2Fbirks-snowflake-snowflake-diamond-stud-earrings&t=NDcxMTgyZTlhYTliYmY3NmEyYjJmNzQ3MWZlNjhjZDliMTE2MWVjYiwwZjQ3NmY0YmQzNjJjYTg1OTViYzFlZjUxNGMxODNiMDFhYzE3NDI2) and smoothed down her [ Michael Kors dress ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.net-a-porter.com%2Fus%2Fen%2Fproduct%2F996643%2FMichael_Kors_Collection%2Fwool-blend-crepe-dress&t=OTA0YjJmNmYzY2QzNDA0ZWY3ZjA1Njc3YjZkM2MxMjg5MWJmMTlhZSwwMWY0ZGFhYWMxMzZiZGI0YjZiMTQ4MjljOTAxNTBhNGJmYjZmNWU3) anxiously. There were so many things bothering her. Reggie tilted his head to the side, patiently awaiting her response. Holding her [ clutch ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fus.lkbennett.com%2Fproduct%2FBCNINASATINRosePink%7ENina-Satin-Clutch-Pink%3Fgclid%3DEAIaIQobChMIq4fDyKer3AIVCrjICh1PCQFiEAEYASACEgLz_PD_BwE&t=YjFkYTdmODZiMjI5ODBmM2ZmN2E3MzRlODEzM2U5NDNhYzM2MDhiOSxwMTNWaWQ0UA%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrQALXk3j3XU4RTM57Tv4g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwildaboutchrisevans.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176039197580%2Fjust-cant-get-enough&m=1) close to her bosom, she finally opened her mouth to talk, “I’m just going through a lot, Reg.”

“Like what?” he wondered, worriedly, rubbing her shoulders assuringly.”Is it Mom? You know that I got your back, right?”

She chuckled. “I know. It’s just—” Her sentence broke off as she noticed a familiar person enter the space. “Son of a bitch!”

Reggie shot her a confused stare. “What?”

“There he is, Captin America himself!” yelled Capuano, opening his arms wide for Chris. “Everyone, my nephew has arrived!”

_Nephew?! What the fuck is going on?!_

Alex watched as Chris hugged Capuano. Suddenly, his eyes found hers and the motherfucker had the nerve to wink at her. The gesture made her want to go over and kiss him, but she wasn’t going to fall for his charms again. He shook people’s hands and took a few photographs, his eyes never wavering from her.

Chris was glad to see Alex at his uncle’s event. In the back of his head, he wondered why she was there, yet he pushed that thought aside. She looked delectable in yellow; it made her brown-skin pop. After he was finished with his fans, he sauntered over in her direction, strutting like a proud peacock towards the woman that plagued his mind for the last week.

A megawatt smile graced his handsome features. “Hello, beautiful, do you come here often?”

**_To be continued….._ **


End file.
